


There's water in my circuits

by Muzarry



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of Willowson, Drowning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzarry/pseuds/Muzarry
Summary: WX wants to escape the islands, but almost drowns himself and Webber in the process.Walani has to drag them out of the trouble.





	There's water in my circuits

-~-

It's been several months now.

But it's not like no one was used to that, in fact, after experiencing days and nights of an eternal winter and tons and tons of rain and hail, a tropical island seemed like a nice change for once, like a small vacation after all that hard work. Except for...

"WATER. REALLY."

A rather tall automaton grumpily proclaimed, only imagining all that sand and water in his mechanical parts. Ew. All that organic life in the wide open ocean? Ew. Having to spend the precious time with the rest of the survivors? EW. The spider child was somehow bearable, but the rest (2 people though) were just nothing but a bunch of weak trouble magnets.

"Well, it's still better than what we got so far, would you rather freeze out there, mister?" Another voice spoke up, rather mockingly. The midget scientist turned at the automaton, rolling his eyes just a tiny little bit to show his disapproval with his behaviour.  
"LOOK. I UNDERSTAND YOU FRAIL FLESHLINGS MIGHT HAVE NOT NOTICED YET DUE TO YOUR INTELLIGENCE NOT EVEN REACHING ONE HALF OF MY INTELLECT-"  
"Alright, enough! WX-78 and Wilson Percival Higgsbury, we are not here to argue about who's a bigger nerd, both of you are equally dumb in some way. The end."  
The firestarter ended the conflict as fast as it started, leaving both of them little speechless.  
"I...suppose you are once again right, Miss Willow. I must apologise for my ungentlemanly behaviour. WX started this though."  
"OH REALLY"  
The woman gave them a warning look for the last time, shutting both of their mouths closed for sure.

"We need to search through this place a little. I suppose there are multiple isles, as we are currently surrounded by the ocean, obviously. So, we will split up, in pairs."

Before Wilson could continue his speech, Willow grasped onto his arm almost immediately.  
"I'm taking him, and you will take Webber. Completely fair." 

WX could only let out a disapproving snarl, looking at the spider being getting caught up in following a blue winged butterfly.  
"DISGUSTING INSTINCTS" he muttered under his breath, Webber, however, hearing him a little.  
"What did you say?" He asked the automaton, cheerfully as always.

Some time passed, maybe somewhere between half and one hour. Before both wannabe groups split up, they agreed on letting each other know if they find another survivor, which, however, WX highly doubted.

He should've not done that, though.

"Sooo, where do we search first?" Webber asked, following his robot friend.  
"ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT NEAR WATER."  
Sighing at the overly energetic being continued 'looking' for anything useful, such as twigs and grass (which was green there, to his surprise) and some flint, eventually making a nice axe to get logs. The Night monster definitely ruled this place as well, so a little light at night was rather welcome.  
Chances of finding any gears in this place didn't seem too high, they'd probably become rusty by now.

Neither of the groups were lucky with their finds, Wilson and Willow somehow manages to build a raft, however, none of them was willing to ride it. As for the spider child and the automaton...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The two managed to build a log raft, even though...it was not as sturdy as they wished it would be, pieces occasionally fell and broke off here and there. But even that did not stop the automaton from trying to get out of the place, no matter how much water will affect his circuits. He was dying to leave.  
Literally.

"WE ARE GETTING OUT OF THERE, NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES. THIS PLACE IS NOTHING BUT FILTHY"  
Webber shivered, the robot's body must've been soaked wet. Badly. 

"Please, this is not a good idea, we should return to the land-"  
"NO."  
"You are gonna drown us!"

The automaton looked at the spider child, with a serious expression like never before.

"SO BE IT."

"You are insane!" 

The raft swung over a way bigger wave than they've seen so far. Seemingly not being built for that, it finally broke in half. Both automaton and the spider fell into the deep, dark ocean.

That was not their end, though, thanks to a fellow survivor, just dragging the spider child on time, from the water on their surfboard. The robot however, was dragged deeper and deeper. Due to his iron body, it was difficult for the unknown survivor to retreat him from the ocean, but they jumped off their surf to dive for the automaton, successfully dragging him out as well.

Webber was in shock, soaked and confused.  
He slowly peeked at the survivor, who seemed to be a young woman with two short pigtails and a red blouse, black leggings and boots.

She soon noticed him, and turned her face at him as well, giving him a smile.

"It's Walani"

The child did not expect the sudden introduction, but smiled a little nervously, showing his pointy teeth.

"We are...Webber, I really want to thank you for saving us"

"You're welcome, but whadabout the other dude? Is he alright?"

She obviously referred to WX, who was now unconsciously laying on the surf, not dead, though. He was emitting little sparkles of electricity and light, with slight buzzing sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar errors in the text, English isn't my native language!!
> 
> Shipping won't be visible in a couple of chapters, if I ever get myself to post any more.
> 
> Also I like to use he/him pronouns for WX, hope no one finds that too infuriating!


End file.
